


Happy Holidays

by LadyTabatha



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, Snow, Winter, Winter Festival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28130787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyTabatha/pseuds/LadyTabatha
Summary: Felix has been summoned to Askr for the Winter Festival, and isn't particularly happy about it. At first.///Or, self-indulgent Felix/Bernie fluff that literally no one asked for but everyone is getting anyway
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius & Bernadetta von Varley, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Bernadetta von Varley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Happy Holidays

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the new Winter event in FEH. Holiday Bernie and Holiday Felix? Heck yeah!

Byleth surveyed her students, dressed up for the occasion.

“This is stupid,” Felix grumbled as he adjusted his hat. “This whole thing is stupid. The tournament part was fun, but this… Winter Festival. Pretty lights. Decorated trees. Fine. But why do I have to get involved?”

Byleth sighed. “Felix, you were summoned specifically for the Winter Festival. You came to Askr already prepared with a seasonal outfit and a candy-themed weapon. Basically, Fate itself has decided that you’re going to participate. And if you try to avoid it, you’ll only get mixed up in it in an embarrassing way. Just go with it.”

“Besides, aren’t these outfits _sooo_ cute?” Hilda bounced lightly on the balls of her feet. “And they’re nice and warm, too.”

Her teacher smiled indulgently. “That they are, Hilda. That they are.” She paused and looked around. “Where did Bernadetta go?”

Felix reached behind a nearby tree and pulled her into view, tugging on her sleeve. “She’s right here.”

Bernadetta whined and buried her face in her arms. “Do I have to? I just want to go back to my room…”

Felix scoffed. “If I have to do this, you do too. Come on.” With that, he turned and marched away. Bernadetta trailed behind him- he was still holding her sleeve.

\------------------

An hour later, the two of them sat at a small table.

“This is actually… kinda fun,” Bernadetta said.

Felix shrugged. “Yeah, I guess it hasn’t been too bad.”

He looked suspiciously at the steaming mug in front of him. “Why did you get me hot chocolate? You know I don’t like sweet things.”

“U-uh, well… the vendor said it was spicy hot chocolate, so I figured maybe you’d like it?”

He took a sip and hummed in appreciation. “You’re right, I do like it. Thanks, Bernadetta.”

She smiled shyly, and then her expression lit up. “Look! It’s snowing!”

“Is that all? It snows all the time in Faerghus.”

“Yeah, but it doesn’t snow much in Adrestia. I’ve only seen snow a handful of times, so this is really special to me.”

“You have a point. And it does seem fitting for it to snow during the Winter Festival.”

So the two of them sat quietly as the snow came down around them. 

They both pretended that it was the hot chocolate that was keeping them warm, not the company.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that Felix makes it into the game soon as his regular, non-holiday self. Maybe alongside Ashe, Dedue, and regular Ingrid? I think that would be cool.


End file.
